The Same, but Different — A danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil Story
by anubisd101
Summary: Dan, and Phil were just two guys who happened to bump into two very pretty girls at a cafe. If only they knew what would happen to them, just by introducing themselves. Dan X OC & Phil X OC (Two different OCs)


3rd Person's POV

Dan Howell, and Phil Lester were out on the town. The two best friends/room mates thought that they needed just a day to themselves to walk around, and be outside for a change. The two barely left their apartment, so it was nice to go out every once in a while.

They thought it was a good idea to go adventuring, go to a part of the city of London that they'd never been. Discover something new. Neither had a problem with this idea. It was a last minuet decision, really. They'd get off the train at an unfamiliar location, and just ask Siri how to get home later.

Dan, the younger of the two, wore a black v-neck, black skinny jeans, and some black converse. Phil, the older of the two, wore a night sky t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. And their hair was almost exactly the same; just that Dan's fringe went to his left, and Phil's to his right. The two were scarily similar when it came to fashion, looks, and physical features.

They were just walking, and talking about where they should go next, as it seems every store around them were just clothing stores, when they were stopped by a younger looking boy who must've still been in his teens.

"Hello sirs! Here's a coupon to Ricky's Cafe, just down the street! Buy one get one free!" He said with a fake smile plastered on his face. He obviously did not want to be handing out coupons to strangers. The poor kid was probably doing this to save up for college. He didn't look like he graduated High School yet. Dan, and Phil took the coupons the boy was holding out for each of them.

"Thank you very much, we'll be headed there now. Have a good day!" Said Phil, happily. They hadn't eaten, or drank anything since breakfast, 4 hours ago, and it was now noon. A coffee sounded good right now, and it gave them something to do. And it was rare that a cafe gave away 'buy one get one free' coupons. It was either a cafe that had so much money, and popularity it could afford to do that, or a cafe that was just starting off, trying to get more costumers, and to build it's name. And by the fact that it was named after someone, it was probably the second one.

"No problem! You too!" The boy replied back, this time with a real smile. He must be happy that someone actually took the coupons, and didn't just deny him, or ignore him.

Dan, and Phil continued the walk down the street, looking for a sign that said 'Ricky's Cafe'. When almost getting to the end of the street, they saw the cafe from accross the road. It was only 3 stores down from the corner. They looked both ways before running across, even though there were no cars anyway.

Entering the cafe was nice. It was warm, and inviting. It had kind of a homey feel to it. The floor was covered in cream tiles that had rainbow glass specks in them, like rainbow sprinkles on vanilla ice cream. The walls were a light wood, and there were separate areas, depending on what you were here for. The was a large couch area in the back, for large groups on friends, and booth area for the smaller groups of friends, or chair booths. It was cute, and the entire front wall was made of glass.

There were 3 other people in there. A man who looked to be in his early 20s and a table for 2 with his computer, and headphones on, another man in a suit on his computer in the back, who seemed to be a business man, and a young looking girl, who had to be in her teens, or early 20s, on her phone standing by the front counter.

Dan's POV

Me, and Phil made our way up to the counter to order. I looked up at the menu. I didn't want anything special, just something simple.

"Hi, welcome to Ricky's cafe. My name is Tim, can I take your order?" The guy behind the register asked, giving us a small smile.

"I'll have a medium decaf, and a brownie." Phil said, giving the guy his coupon, and paying.

"I'll take a hot chocolate, and a doughnut with chocolate frosting." I said, after Phil finished. I handed him my coupon, and payed for mine as well.

"Are those for here, or to go?" He asked. Me, and Phil looked at each other.

"Do you wanna eat here?" I asked. He shrugged, and replied.

"Sure."

The guy, Tim, took this hint as a 'here'. He walked to the back, probably to tell the people who make the coffee. I heard a 'ding' from my pocket, and pulled my phone out to see that my mom had texted me. An friend of hers' from High School just passed away in a car crash recently, so now she's been acting like me, and having an existential crisis, and always texting me. Whenever I tell her that everything's fine, and I'm not gonna die in the next 3 seconds, she always replies with 'You never know'.

"I like your shirt."

I looked up at the sudden noise, and saw that it was the teenage girl standing next to us, looking at Phil. I looked over at him to see he was just as surprised as I was. He was probably just staring at the ground before she said anything.

"Um, thank you." Phil said shyly, before looking down, and then looking back up. "I like your phone case." He smiled, and pointed to the girls' phone before putting his hands behind his back. Her phone case looked like a teal vintage camera. It was pretty cool.

"Thanks." The girl said, smirking, and going back to her phone.

The girl was much shorter than me, and Phil. Maybe 5'6? She had stick straight, long blonde hair that went just a bit past her midsection. Her eyes were grey, with just a hint blue, and she wore black geek glasses over them. Her shirt was a lose, and breezy grey tank top that said 'Cute But Psycho' in black messy hand writing , and slightly darker grey jeans, and black combat boots. Accessories included a grey beanie, black earrings that when you squint say 'INTROVERT', black leather gloves with the finger tips cut off, and holes where the knuckles were, a silver chain bracelet with long spikes, a plastic black spiky bracelet, a black leather bracelet with a silver cain, and 3 silver (hopefully fake) bullets glues to it, a silver half-a-heart necklace that said 'Best', and belt with silver and black spikes. The other part of the necklace must be worn by her best friend.

"I like your whole outfit. Where'd you get the belt?" I asked. The outfit was pretty cool, and she looked good in it, I wasn't going to deny. She looked back up to me.

"Spencer's. You might wanna pick one up. If your pants go any lower, I'm gonna call you Justin Bieber." She said sassily, smiling, looking me up and down. I looked down to see that my pants had, as they always did, ridden down. I pulled them back up, but I knew they'd be back to normal in no time.

"Hey, that's not nice! It's not that I like them that way, it's just the shape of my butt!" I said, not really thinking. My eyes went wide when I realized what I said. The girl just stood there with a smile on her face, with a look that read 'that was funny, but did you really just say that?'. She shook her head, laughing a little, and went back to her phone.

"Whatever you say, kid." She said. It was silence for about 15 seconds.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Phil asked no one in particular, looking around.

"In the back. You need a key to get in." The girl said, not looking away from her phone. Then she put it in her back pocket. "I'll get it for you." She then sat up on the counter, and swung herself over to the other side. We looked at her with shock, as if saying 'What are you doing?! Get back here! You're going to get in trouble!". But she just laughed at our expressions. She ducked down, and it looked like she was looking for something under the counter. She came back up, dangling a key in her hands. She tossed it to Phil. He was startled by this, and flinched back, but still caught they key, surprisingly. "I'll be leaving before you, so when you're done, just put the key on the counter. If they ask how you got it, just tell them it was in the door already." She then climbed back over the counter, and returned to her original position of leaning against it.

"Ok...um...thanks, I guess?" Phil said, and walked to the back.

"Are you insane?" I asked her, in disbelief.

"Yes." She said, looking at me with a completely serious face. I rolled my eyes.

"You could have gotten caught, and kicked out." I said to her. Why am I getting so worked up over this? Why should I care if this girl got kicked out?

"I'm not gonna get kicked out. I know everybody that works here. I'm great friends with the owner's sister." She said. So that's how she knew you'd need a key for the bathroom, and where they were.

"Oh. Why didn't you say?" I asked. She could've at least said something about knowing the people here.

"Didn't know I had to." She said. I scoffed. Sarcasm. Hey, that's my thing, girl! Wait, why am I acting this way? It's not as if I cared. Anybody had the right to use sarcasm. Although I always did get a little worked up when Phil used it on me. I'd always tell him to 'Shut up', but of course in a joking manner.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked, genuinely curious. I'd like to know who this basically female version of me was named.

"Why you asking? Gonna stalk me?" She asked. Yep, definitely the female version of me.

"Just curious. And maybe. You don't know me. I could work for the government, and you'd never know." I said, teasingly.

"Do you?" She asked with that 'you're funny, but I'm gonna corner you' face.

"N-no." I stuttered, looking down, blushing. Blushing? What the fuck, Dan? I looked back up though, when she laughed. She had a really cool laugh. Once again: What the fuck, Dan?! It made me smile back, though. "My name's Dan, by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you Dan." She said, and there was a long pause.

"Sooo...Do you, live around here?" I asked. Really, Dan?

"Ok, now I'm convinced you're trying to stalk me." She said, smiling.

"I'm not a stalker! I was just wondering. Better that than awkward silence." I said.

"I guess. Yeah, I guess you could say I live around here. You?" She replied. I guess? What did 'I guess' mean? Did she just live near enough for her to say she lived close? Cause it sounded like she meant something else, I don't know what though.

"Not really. I live 20 minuets away. Me, my friend Phil, who's the guy who just went to the bathroom, we wanted to go to a part of London that we didn't know." I said.

"Like an adventure?" She said, still smiling. Did she ever stop smiling? I laughed at her childish way of putting our 'day out on the town', though.

"Yeah, like an adventure, I guess." I said.

I'm glad the awkward silence lasted less than 2 seconds, as Tim came out with 4 drinks, and 2 bags. He handed 2 of the drinks, that were on a drink tray, to the girl, and gave me the rest of the tray, and the 2 bags. I then realized that she never told me her name. It was also then that Phil came back out from the back, followed by a girl with wavy red hair, waring a very colorful outfit.

"Took you long enough. Come on, we gotta be home soon." The girl said, looking at the girl with the wavy red hair. I saw that she also wore a silver half-a-heart necklace, similar to the girls', but the other way, and it said 'Friends' on it.

Best Friends

"K, I'm coming. Give me my drink!" The girl with wavy red hair said, and took one of the drinks from the blonde girls' hand, and started walking out, faster than her friend.

"Hey Tim, we gotta go. See ya next time, k?" The blonde girl said, walking backwards, while looking at Tim.

"K. See ya guys!" Tim replied.

"Tell Ashley we said by!" The redheaded girl shouted from the doorway.

"I will." He smiled.

"See ya, guys." The blonde haired girl said, looking at me, and Phil. We both just awkwardly waved. Then she turned towards her friend, and ran after her. And they were gone. Phil put the key on the counter. We walked over to a white sofa near the counter, and I handed Phil his drink.

"Here's your decaf." I said.

"Thank you." Phil said in a weird deep voiced accent that made me laugh, and shake my head.

"Why'd you get decaf anyways?" I asked, laughing. He didn't normally get decaf.

"Cause I am not getting my sleep schedule all messed up again! Remember–"

"And Dan,"

I turned my head to the source that said my name, and found the girl, leaning halfway into the doorway.

"Yeah?" I asked. Confused as to why she came back, just to tell me something.

"name's Amber." And she was gone again. She came all the way back, when she clearly stated she, and her friend had a curfew to be home by, that was soon might I add, just to tell me her name was Amber?

Well, can't say I'm complaining.

Phil's POV

(Time skip to when Phil went to the bathroom)

I walked to the bathroom, very confused. I don't understand why that girl had almost just gotten herself in trouble to get a key for me! She could've just called a worker to get it, but instead she climbs over the counter, and gets it herself. Well, at least I have it now, and she didn't get in trouble. That's a good thing. I didn't actually have to go to the bathroom, I just wanted to wash my hands, because we'd just been in a lot of stores, and were about to eat. Yeah, yeah, call me paranoid, I know.

I unlocked the door, and stepped inside. It didn't smell like a normal public toilet would. It smelt actually kind of clean. Well, I guess less people used this, so it wasn't that abnormal. I walked over to the sink, and washed my hands, then pulled some paper towels from their container.

I wonder if paper towels like being in containers. Like if it's their dream, or if they see it as a form of imprisonment. Or maybe all paper towels have different opinions on freedom. Maybe Dan knows. I mean his last name does rhyme with towel. Maybe he's secretly their leader, and he's just never told me. Or maybe–

"Ouch!" I yelped and grabbed my face.

Door, Phil. That's a door you just walked into. Pay less attention on paper towels, and more attention to where you're walking.

I opened the door this time, still holding my face. Walking out, I saw there was a girl there, on her knees, on the floor. She was already looking at me.

"Are you ok?" Asked the girl, with concern lacing her voice. "I heard a bang, and someone say 'ouch'."

"Yeah, that was me." I said laughing. "I was daydreaming, and walked into the door." I pointed to the door with my free hand, and then put my arm back down.

"Oh my gosh! Here, let me see if there's a bruise, or any blood." She said, quickly sanding up. She gently put her hand over mine, which was covering my face, and removed it. She examined my face, it looked like, and my eyes just followed hers'. She had beautiful green eyes, that had a yellow tint in them. They matched her wavy red hair perfectly. She was drop dead gorgeous, I wasn't going to deny that. "Nope, no bruises, or blood!" The girl said smiling, stepping back.

"Thanks." I said, nervously. I was always this way around new people. "Um, mind if I ask why you were on the floor when I came out here?"

"Oh!" She said, looking back down at the floor. "When I was in the bathroom, I put my phone on the ground, and I accidentally kicked it under the door, and it slid out here. I'm trying to find it." She said, looking around.

"Oh, let me help." I said.

"Thank you." She said, still looking. I also began to look around, but there weren't many places to look. Once I scanned the area, I turned to the girl, to see if she found anything. She hadn't. I didn't even have to ask. But I took this as my opportunity to take in her wild appearance.

She was wearing a light pink crop top that was laced with daisies, and had spaghetti straps, a yellow skirt, mint green converse, blue, and black striped knee high socks, and a flower crown, and was just a little bit more orange than her shirt. I also saw that her nails were done, but I couldn't see any detail, and she had on a silver necklace that looked like a half-a-heart. Wasn't that girl out there waring one just like that?

I stopped staring at the girl, and went back to searching for her phone. I was about to tell her maybe it was still in the bathroom, but then something sticking out from the boy's bathroom door. I walked over, and picked it up. It was definitely her phone! The case was an even lighter pink than her shirt, and it had cat whiskers on the back! That's so cute!

"That's so adorable!" I hadn't even realized I said that out loud, until the girl turned to me, and squealed.

"You found it!" She said, and I handed it to her. She looked so happy to have it back. "Oh, wow, I love your shirt!" She said, looking at my shirt. What was with this shirt? Was it a girl magnet or something? It's just the night sky. Ok, I guess it was pretty cool.

"Thanks. I really love your outfit too!" I said. I really did love her outfit. It was so different, compared to everybody else. And I liked that. That she wasn't afraid to walk out of the house looking like a rainbow threw up on her.

"Really? Thank you! I thought everybody I didn't know would think I'm weird for wearing something like this. Cause, you know, this outfit isn't particularly normal." She laughed.

"I absolutely love it! And who cares if it's not normal? As I always say, normalness leads to sadness." I said. I always said that. To myself, to Dan, to everybody really.

"That is the quote I live by!" She said. She put up her hand to high five me, so I did. And we laughed. I like this girl. She seems so bubbly, and friendly, and nice, and sweet.

"My name's Willow, by the way." She said, more calmer.

Willow.

That's such a cute name! Everything about her was cute, and kind of childlike. No, I am NOT a pedophile! I just think it's adorable, the way she acts, looks, and talks.

"I'm Phil. Nice to meet you, Willow." I said, and held my hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you, Phil." She said in a low voice, grabbing my hand, and kissing it. I got very confused for a minuet, before she started laughing. I felt relieved, and started laughing as well.

"That was so weird." I said, still laughing.

"But hey! You're not sad." She pointed out, and let go of my hand.

"True." I replied.

"Hey, I think I have to get back to my friend. We have to be home soon, and our coffee should be here soon." She said. It might've been my imagination, but she sounded kind of sad. "Buy hey, can I have your number? You seem like a really cool person, and I'd like to see you again." My heart jumped a mile. I had to remind myself that she probably only wanted to be friends, but that didn't stop my heart rate.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, a bit to enthusiastically. I read out my number from memory, while she typed in her phone.

"Thanks!" She said.

"No problem." I replied. "Buy you're right we should go back, I have a friend waiting too." I said, while taking the key for the bathroom back. She did the same, as she left the key in the lock too. We both stopped at the hallway, and looked at each other. "Ladies first." I motioned for her to go first.

"No way!" She said. She then walked around me, and wrapped her arms around my torso from behind. "You be the man, and go first, and protect me from the dark hallway!" She said. I was very confused, but decided to play along.

"I shall protect you, Princess." I said in deep voice. That was what cracked us. We busted out laughing. This girl was something else. We walked down the hallway, me in front. Walking out into the main part of the cafe, I saw that the Tim guy was giving Dan our drinks, and food, and that the girl had just gotten hers' too.

"Took you long enough. Come on, we gotta be home soon." The girl said, looking at Willow. She walked over to the girl.

"K, I'm coming. Give me my drink!" Willow said, and started walking to the door.

"Hey Tim, we gotta go. See ya next time, k?" The girl said, while walking backwards, while looking at Tim.

"K, see ya guys!" Tim replied.

"Tell Ashley we said by!" Willow shouted from the doorway.

"I will." He smiled.

"See ya, guys." The girl said, looking at me, and Dan. We both waved. The girl then turned to Willow, and they walked out. I put the keys on the counter, and walked over to Dan, who was headed to sit on a sofa near the front. He handed me my drink.

"Here's your decaf." He said.

"Thank you." I said in a deep voice, but not the same one I had used with Willow. But it still made Dan laugh, and shake his head.

"Why'd you get decaf anyways?" He asked. Horrible 6 A.M. flashbacks of flashing toys, and tweeting birds ran through my mind.

"Cause I am not getting my sleep schedule all messed up again! Remember–"

"And Dan,"

I looked to the doorway, where the girl stood. Dan must've told her his name. He looked very socked to see her, though.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"name's Amber." She said, and was back out the door as quick as she came in.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS!** **SO, THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO MY NEW STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND THAT YOU'LL KEEP READING! AND BEFORE ANYONE ASKS, YES, I AM 100% PHAN TRASH! I DO SHIP THEM. BUT I JUST THOUGHT IT'D BE FUN TO MIX THINGS UP A BIT. ANYWAYS, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT DOWN BELOW TELLING ME HOW YOU THINK I DID! BYE GUYS! :)**

 **(PS: ALL LINKS ARE ON MY PROFILE)**


End file.
